Sugar Rush
by shugocharaxfanx123
Summary: This is a story about a legend.It is said that the curse of the legend will be happening over and over until the true lovers are united.But there are some people trying to stop them...Main couple:MikixYoru Also contains no bad words..until later...
1. The Legend

**Me:This is an introduction of my new series called"Sugar Rush"! I hope you like it!! X3**

Sugar Rush

Introduction

Once,there was a legend about a girl,so beautiful that no man couldn't resist her.

They wanted her for themselves,they tried everything to make her fall in love with them!

But she didn't love them.She didn't want the affection,she didn't want anything...

The pain in her heart hurt so much that she couldn't bare it.The pain made her cold to everyone,the women in the village couldn't believe that they were losing the men to a little brat like her!

Then soon the girl met a boy who was almost as cold as she was._Almost._

The two became friends.Before the girl knew it,she had fell in love with the boy.

The king's son also was in love with the maiden.He told his father that he would not marry another woman except the girl.

The king had no choice but to answer his son's wish.He sented guards to the village to fetch the girl.

The girl was in her little hut,until the guards came...they took her without telling the girl where they were going.

She tried to struggled and put up a fight,but she was no match for the big men in armors.

She was dragged into the throne's room and was faced to the prince.He told her that she'll have to marry him.A _forced_ marriage...

Her heart sank deep down in her body.She will never be able to confess her love to the boy..

The marriage was in a few days and she needed to tell him one day.And that's what she did.

She snucked out of the castle and called him out.He came right away worried about his friend.

_"What is it?'' he asked._

_"I needed to tell you something.."_

_"Say it then."_

_"H-hai.I-I love you!"_

_The boy was shocked by the sudden news.While the girl stared patiently,waiting for his reply.After a couple of moments past,she was bought to tears._

_"I-I-I guess you don't feel the same..." After she said those words,she ran and ran and ran..She didn't want to face him anymore!_

_But during the couple of moments, the boy was recollecting his mind. "Do I feel the same?" he thought._

_That was when he saw her run away from him. He felt an instinct came over him. He started to ran after her as fast as he could. But couldn't catch up to her._

_"Matte!! I need to tell you something!! I-I-" But she was out of the distance._

_"love you..."_

**Me:Well that was the first chapter of my series!! Please review!! X3**


	2. The Curse

**Me: Okay, haven't updated for a while sooo... Gomenasai!! Anyway here is the next chapter for Sugar Rush! X3 Since the characters don't have names so the girl's name will be Sam and the boy's Neko. The prince is...Prince!**

**Sugar Rush- Chapter 2**

The next day was the day before the marriage. The girl was trying on her wedding dress and it was _very_ tight. It was like she couldn't breathe in the thing! The dress was just a plain simple dress.

_"Looks like the prince doesn't know any fashion sense!"_ Sam thought.

But the cake was HUGE! Like twice the size of that fat lady making the dress even tighter!! She made a face of pain.(A/N:You know, like shes biting her lower lip with her upper teeth!! ;D) _"Please don't move much." said the fat lady._ She stayed frozen like a statue. If she got her mad...she'll probably sit on her!

Now the girl will have to spend her entire life with the person she doesn't love. Then her mind came upon Neko... tears were slowly coming out of her eyes..._ "Hey, why are you crying? If you get the dress wet, the prince will kill me...Its not my fault the wedding is today." fat lady said. " What? The wedding is today? How come no one told me?" she asked "Because the prince wanted to make the wedding 1 day earlier so you could have a honeymoon right away." _Her tears were coming faster and faster, she couldn't stop them anymore...she hated this she hated this!!

**Later on...**

_"Now do you, prince of the kingdom, take this beautiful woman, as your wedded(__**A/N: Don't even know if thats a word)**__ wife?"_

_"Yes, I do" said the prince. Right now, the girl hated those three words.._

_"And do you,Beautiful Lady, take this repectful man, as you wedded(__**A/N:Don't even know...)**__ husband?"_

_Silenca now fill the room. Waiting for the answer from the beautiful maiden. Then she thought about last night.._

_Flashback_

_"Hai! I-I love you!"..._

_"I guess you don't feel the same then..."_

_Flashback end_

_"...Yes, I do..." Sam said. The prince overjoyed quickly put the ring on her finger and kissed her. She didn't return the kiss,but stood there frozen._

**After the wedding**

Sam was looking out the window thinking about Neko. _"I wish he will live his whole life with the one he loves." said Sam._

_**The End!!(**_**A/N:Of the legend not the whole story! X3)**

It is said that a curse was upon Sam by a evil witch who was in love with the prince. Sam's soul will live on forever and will not be able to be with the one she loves. Just like the legend, she will be with another one than her true love. Neko, went to the witch and told her to curse him as well so he could atleast try to fix the mistake he made. But after 2,000 centries, they still couldn't get together. But what happens if a silent child got Sam's soul?

**Me:Yo! Cliffhanger! I'm working on the mext chapter already!! Wish me luck!!**


	3. Morning Mama

**Me: "I'm sorry for not updating...Curse school!! Curse it!! But I hope you like this chapter!! I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway! Except that I own the story!!"**

**O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O**

"Miki-chan!! Please wake up and get ready for school!!" said Sanjou. Then she began to make breakfast. Miki slowly opened her eyes, revealing a deep blue color. She sat up and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Miki came out after taking a quick shower to put on some clothes. First, she put on her white blouse and her black vest-thingy over it. Next, Miki pulled on some blue knee length shorts and her striped blue and white stockings. Then she put on her black shoes and her blue spade cap on. Miki fixed her bed and headed down the stairs. As she headed down the stairs, she thought about the dream she had about Sam and Neko. _'What's so sad Sam-san? Why are you so sad when you aren't with Neko-kun? Is it because of 'Love'? I never experienced before but it must be a terrible emotion... Anyway, why did I have that dream? What did it mean?'_

**Eye Conversation**

Eye conversation is when Miki is able to talk through her eyes. People who are always with her will understand her.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Miki-chan!" greeted Sanjou happily.

"Ohayougozaimasu Sanjou-san..." Miki replied.

"Now Miki-chan! Is that how you talk to your Mama?"

"Hm." Miki ignored Sanjou and began to eat her breakfast. Sanjou pouted. "Miki-chan, we need to leave soon."

"Hai..." Miki quietly ate her breakfast. When she finished, Sanjou was already in the car, Miki grabbed her blue bag and went outside. She locked the door and closed it. She walked to the front seat of the car and sat in it. Then Sanjou began to drive. This was one of Miki's daily activites. Wake up, breakfast, school, and back at home. Yup, that was all of it.

"Miki-chan, when we get to school I want you to be good and behave! Alright?"

Miki was looking out the window but now was looking at Sanjou. "Hai...Sanjou-san..."

A vain popped onto Sanjou's face. "I said call me Mama!"

"Hai...Sanjou-sa-"

"Mama!"

"Hai-"

"MAMA!!" The arguement continued until they finally arrived at school. Sanjou was breathing heavily. "Miki-chan, *Huff* Please *Huff* wait for *Huff* me!" Miki nodded and waited for Sanjou to get out of the car. When she was finally out, they walked into the school together. Everyone stared at the two walking. "Man~!! Can't a teacher walk with her daughter to school?" Miki glared at everyone. As she expected, everyone frozed.

"Miki-chan desu~!!" Miki stopped her glare fest and looked at the person who called her.

"Suu-chan!!" Miki ran to Suu in chibi mode and hugged her.

"Well, ohayougozaimasu Nikaidou-san! Hows your Otou-san?" But before Suu can answer, someone else did.

"Fine thank you! And you?" said Yuu.

"Papa~!!" Suu hugged her Otou-san.

"Very well!" Sanjou turned to Miki. "Miki-chan, Mama has to go now! Bye bye!" Sanjou began to walk with Yuu to the school.

"Bye bye Sanjou-san..." Miki said as she waved.

"Miki-chan!! I have your bento ready for you desu~" Suu handed the square box to her.

"Arigatou Suu-chan..." Miki put her bento away and began to play with one of Suu's kawaii blonde curls like a neko-chan. "Did you hear...that they will...be new students...coming to our class?"

"Hai~ desu! I heard that they are coming from the Golden Class desu~!!" Suu pointed out.

"Golden Class? Why are they...coming to...Aqua Class then?"

"The Principal wanted to make more room for the Elite Class desu~!"

"E-Elite Class? W-Why would they...need more room? R-R-Room for what?"

"I think its for new freshmens that are coming to the school desu~!"

"Freshmens? Heh...More prey to scare..." Miki had an sinister smile while laughing. "Muha..haha...haha..."

"Miki-chan! Your scarying me desu~!!" Then the bell rang. "Time to go to class Miki-chan desu~!! Let's go desu!"

"Hai...Suu-chan...Time to go...to Chara Academy..." Then they both walked through the huge steel gates.

**O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O:o;O**

**Me:"Hahahaha!! Cliffhanger again!! This took awhile to finish but its finished!! Please review and stay tune!! X3"**


End file.
